House Of Anubis - The Secrets Within
by NightStarRetaliation
Summary: When the Secret Society first initially thought Joy was the Chosen One, little did they know was that there was indeed something special about her. Now with Nina gone, and the Sibuna's on a mission to discover more about the secrets of the house, as well as the Frobisher-Smythes, Something within Joy starts awakening. Something dark and dangerous...


**I do Not Own House of Anubis, or any of the characters. All rights go to Nickelodeon, but the only thing I do own is a special OC character that will play a huge part within the story especiallly around Joy. This story takes place during Season 3, with my own ideas of Joy having flashbacks from Season 1 in which she was first taken, to which is taken again by the Secret Society who have a hidden mission for her. If you like HOA and would like to see more of this story then please feel free to leave lots of Positive reviews only!**

 **Bold - Eddie's visions**

 **Bold italics - Joy's Memories**

 _italics - thinking_

 **Chapter 1 - House of Memories/House of Answers**

 **{Joy's Memories}**

 **The first thing I noticed the moment I steped into the car and took a seat as it pulled away, was a man and a woman dressed in odd looking robes with black dog like masks over their faces who I knew weren't my parents, but even as the car rumbled over the gravel driveway and the view of the school began to dissappear from my sight, I knew I was in big trouble. "Who are you?" I asked in a trembling shaking voice full of fear. "Do not be alarmed child." The man replied in a deep monotone voice that sounded like a robot. "You are safe dear one." The woman said nodding over toward her male partner before turning back to look at me.**

 **"Where are my parents?" I asked shaking my head in fear. "Who are you?" "Do not fret child." The man replied again. "All will be well again in due time, for now just try and relax." Relax? Yeah right. I thought still shaking in fear. I reached into my bag for my phone to call for help but then of course I realised that I had left my phone back at Anubis House. What on earth was I thinking? I never left the house without my phone, and of course the one time I really needed it, I was in serious trouble.**

 **All I could think about now was my best friend Patricia and how worried she must be about me, and how sudden this all came about. "Just relax child." The female said nodding toward me as I shivered in fear. "All will become clear with time." As the car pulled onto a large thick gravel driveway, I remember looking out the window as we came up to a large brown victorian looking building, and a shiver of fear ran down my spine.**

 **I watched as the masked man and woman got out of the car as it came to a stop and I suddenly began to get the strange sinking feeling if this was going to be the last time I was ever going to see my friends and family again. "Am I going to die?" I asked my voice trembling as I fought to hold back my emotions. The woman shook her head as she gently grabbed a hold of my arm and led me to the front door of the building. I held my breath in fear and let out a small gasp of fright as the door suddenly opened with a slight eeary creaking noise and a round of footsteps began approaching growing louder and louder until I saw my father.**

 **"Hello darling." He said as he wrapped his arms around me pulling me into a hug. "Dad? What's going on?" I asked finally releasing control of my emotions as I began to brake down now. "Joy, I'm afraid I can't explain everything to you right now, but I need you to trust me darling alright?" I opened my mouth to ask him more questions as he put a finger to his lips to silence me as he ushered me inside and the door shut behind me.**

{PRESENT DAY}

"Joy?" The sound of the kitchen door being thrust open hard snapped me out my day dream as I looked around and saw that everyone was staring at me. That's when I realised I was back at Anubis house sitting in the dinning room table for breakfast, and as my heart began to race, and my body began to shake from fear, I could feel everyone's eyes turn toward me in concern even Jerome, which I thought was kind of odd and slightly out of character for him since I felt like he never truly cared about my well being. "Joy? Are you feeling alright dear?" I looked over just I felt a hand on my shoulder and saw with a small sigh of releif that it was Trudy. "Are you feeling alright sweetie? She asked as she placed a hand on my forhead. "Well you certaintly don't have a fever or anything. Perhaps we should excuse you from class today." I shook my head quickly in response. "No really Trudy, I'm okay. I just didn't sleep well last night is all." I said quickly catching the eye of my best friend Patricia who was looking at me like she could sense that something was wrong with me.

"Are you sure?" Trudy asked as I then proceeded to get up from the chair and nodded. "Really, I'm alright Trudy." Trudy looked at me like she didn't beleive me but then shrugged it off and just gave me a look of genuine motherly concern. I grabbed my bag and began to make my way to the door when I felt another hand grab ahold of my shoulder and spun me around so fast I got dizzy for a split second before I realised it was Patricia who was standing there alongside her boyfriend Eddie. "Alright Joy spill it." She said softly. "What's going on with you?" "Nothing." I said with a shrug of my shoulders as I tried to avoid her gaze but she kept on pressing for more. "This isn't like you, come on Joy, I'm your best friend. You can tell me anything you know that. Tell me what's wrong."

I shook my head and tried to move past her as I felt her suddenly grab ahold of my arm. "Joy you're not mad at me or anything are you?" She asked as I shook my head. "It has nothing to do with you Trixie." I said softly. "Then what is it?" This time I heard Eddie's voice now as I turned to look at him and then looked around to make sure no one was listening. "I just had a really bad nightmare last night." I finally admitted softly. "What about?" Eddie asked looking at me with concern. I was about to answer, when a sudden stab of pain shot through my head causing me to let out a soft gasp as I nearly fell to the floor only to be caught by Patricia. "Joy? Are you okay?" She asked. Her blue-green eyes were full of genunine concern as she looked at me, and as I tried to answer, the stabbing pain in my head began to grow worse, and the room around me began to spin. "Joy? Joy answer me!" I could hear Patricia's voice calling me frantically as I could tell she was panicked, and all I saw next was a blanket of darkness which engulfed me as I passed out.

 **TOO BE CONTINUED...What is happening to Joy? Will she be okay? stay tuned for more if you like this story, then please let me know and I will try to update this as frequently as I can. Hope you enjoyed reading and as always please review!**


End file.
